Dragon Ball PD: Episode 5 (RP)
Heroes Brudikai Cumber Jaduko Asonja Brock Brudiko Frigan Trunks Amaterasu Villains Towa Mira Hail Demon God Demigra Hail's Retreat! The Time Patrol Goes Full Time! *Opening Theme Plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZThbdtFEo0* Hail got up one of his minions sprayed him with a solution that healed him. "That healed him? Its a sensu bean in a bottle. WHY DON'T WE HAVE THAT!" Brudikai said about to rip off his necklace. "BRUDIKAI DON"T YOU DARE!" A voice sounded from ontop of the bulding. "Huh?" Jaduko turned back quickly. "W-what?" A white wolf with orange highlights jumped from the building walking on air until it touched the ground. "You know to never take off your necklace!" "Please lets not do this when theres a villain." Brud complained. "BRUDIKAI WATCH OUT!" Jaduko yelled at him while Hail was dashing extremely fast toward him. The wolf turned into a woman wearing a white kimono with a red trim. She was slighltly taller than Brud. She caught Hail's hand as he tried to connect with Brudikai's face. "Wh... WHAT!" Hail looked astounded as he couldn't break free. "Who..is that?" Jaduko looked shocked. "Amaterasu the Goddess of Destruction and Creation, my mother." Brudikai said grimmly. The Goddess twisted Hail's hand making a cracking sound as his bones twisted. " Leave the planet now Or I'll destroy you!" "Alright alright just let go of my hand please!" Hail pleaded. "Mother let him go... please Brudikai asked. Amaterasu let go of Hail who ran dolphin diving into his ship as his minion followed. The ship powered up and flew off to space. "Now that thats settled." Amaterasu said turning back to her wolf form. "Brud I approve of this one." "What?" Brudikai said turning normal. "The female saiyan I approve of her, I nevered liked that blue haired girl you ended up marrying." Amaterasu said walking away. "My'' f***ing ''sister you mean?" Jaduko looked extremely angry. "Jaduko!" Brudikai said in a stern voice. "This is my Mother and the Goddess of our universe you will treat her with the upmost respect no matter what she says. If she spits in your face You'll take it with a smile!" Asonja teleported in between the two and his aura pulsed them away a small ways apart, about a meter each from Asonja. His dark, purple aura radiated around him like a slow fire. "Enough already, would ya?" He said before his aura vanishes, showing his body fully. "Our job is done. We have no time for useless quarrels." He looked to each one of them, a sinister glare after another. "You don't scare me. You didn't even raise your hands to help us." Jaduko replied to Asonja. "And are you giving me orders Brudikai? I treat those with respect who respect me. My sister matters more to me than your mother. If you and your family don't respect me, we won't to you. Especially when your mother wants you to cheat on my sister." "When it comes to a divine beings YES I'm giving you orders! You know I won't ever cheat on my wife, and incase you haven't noticed my mother is a god that can erase you by saying only one word. If you don't respect her you should be pssing your pants in fear. Your father never respected me and what do I do? I work hard to earn it and he still doesn't but I don't go on a hissy fit demanding it. I just accept it and continue on. The same should go for you and my mother." Brudikai let go of his necklace. "Do you think I will listen to your orders? Your mother wants you to cheat on your wife. I'm not saying you will. If you want my father to respect you then maybe respecting his family would work!" Jaduko got angry but Asonja convinced him to calm down. "And what do you think I've been doing for the past 10 years? I have been respecting your family. Now if you excusse me a time portal has opened up........... A TIME PORTAL HAS OPENED UP!?!?!" Brudikai looked surprised A blue man and woman stepped out. "You've all been in quite the fight..." The woman said. "You've gotten stronger son of Broly. I want to test your power." The man said. "What's with all this god s**t. I'm going to go train with my father. Peace." Jaduko said as he flew off. Asonja looked over at Jaduko leaving, making him groan a bit. "Great. Just great! Now I'm stuck with Brud, and now people I don't know are showing up, happy to see some improvement has taken place." Jaduko stopped flying. "Well want to come train with me and my father? All these gods of destruction and mystic power and s**t showing up just makes everything unfun." "Nah...you already know by now training isn't my thing..." Asonja made a waving motion with his left hand. "I may look intimidating, but we already know that I can hardly snap a twig without getting a splinter..." "That's the point of training... Come on!" Jaduko replied back. "There's really no point if nothing gets done..." Asonja shrugs. "I know it takes days and even weeks to show some kinds of improvement, and that's too boring and sore for me so I just don't want to bother trying." "Suit yourself then. Your becoming a weakling." Jaduko flied off. "It makes this unfun for him, it boils my saiyan blood in a good way to know that theres always someone stronger. Your not a real saiyan if you turn tail and run. Asonja we don't need him, the story will continue on." Brudikai said breaking the fourth wall. "You are weird but right it does get me excited. But where did your mom go?" Cumber said looking around. "She probably went to the forest or something." Brud replied. Bulla landed "Hey Brudikai, want to train with us?" She asked. "Jaduko and Trunks would like to invite you. Or are you going to insult him again? You are being an ass to him." Asonja groaned and facepalmed. "Not this again...I don't need anymore drama in my short life-span..." "Don't worry Asonja. I got this. You realize all he wants to do is have a good training partner and your being a douche to him? Unbelievable." Bulla was angry at Brudikai. "I'm being an ass? How about him getting a temper tantrum with the goddess of our universe he was making an ass of his family. If I trained with him I'd eaither kill him or eat my own clothes and I'm not hungry. "Are we interupting something..." Mira said. "Not now you overgrown smurf." Brudikai raised a figer at him. "You tell Jaduko I'm not interested in training with him I'm going to train with OUR son." Brudikai flew off. "Did he just call me a Smurf... what the hell even is that?" Mira said getting back into the portal, Towa followed. Bulla was in extreme anger "YOU ARE FLYING AWAY FROM ME AS I SPEAK TO YOU? WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU! FIRST YOU DISRESPECT MY BROTHER AND THREATEN TO KILL HIM AND THEN YOU LET YOUR MOTHER ASK YOU TO CHEAT ON ME??" "Wait, hold on, take me with you!" Asonja stumbled to the portal, trying to get in it as well. "Get me away from this madness!" The portal closed before Asonja could make it. He collapsed face-first into the ground. He made a loud muffled groan. "I don't know about Brudikai and why he's such an ass to my brother..he's been acting weird." Bulla was confused. Asonja got up, brushing dirt off his whole front. "I honestly don't care what Brudikai does. What he does to himself is beyond me, not that I would care." He coughed up a little bit of dirt. "Just gotta live with it I suppose..." "He's always mean for some reason.." Bulla replied back. " Brudikai is one of those few saiyans that value family .Maybe its that Brudikai thought that Vegeta and Bulma only had two children and now all of a sudden a third comes along. Deep down Brud doesn't hate Jaduko, hes too much of a jolly idiot to truely hate something. I guess it's because he feels betrayed that none of you told him until now. I'd say give another day or two he'll be his old self. Cumber said "Yeah that would make sense but..he didn't feel betrayed when he met Trunks..Plus, Jaduko is shy around new people but gets used to them right after." Bulla responded. "Thats because Brudikai knew of Trunks' existence 5 years before the wedding." Cumber replied. "But I always talked about Jaduko..maybe he forgot about what I said." Bulla replied. Brudikai trained with his son Brock. Brock was the one attacking while Brud blocked only using his knees and legs. "Cmon Brock keep going." Brudikai said as Brock started to slow down. Brock threw a right hand but Brud dodged left then tapped him on the head with the heel of his foot. Meanwhile, Jaduko and Vegeta were also training in the capsule corp gravity machine that Bulma manufactured. *Jaduko and Vegeta in a combat clash, punching and kicking each other, dodging their own moves. "Hey guys, I'm making ramen would you guys like any?" Bulma shouted out to the two. "Yeah, after we are done we could use it! Thanks Mom!" Jaduko replied back. "Is that even a question? You know we love ramen!" Vegeta replied, laughing. He then turned to his son. Vegeta: Hmph. You have seen to gotten better than before. Jaduko: That's because of a battle we had that was ruined. At least the zenkai boost was handy. *Jaduko hit a punch to Vegeta's face. Vegeta quickly got up and kneed Jaduko's stomach.* AGH! Vegeta: We shouldn't depend on our transformations in strength. Power down, Jaduko. We are training in our base form. "You're right." Jaduko powered down. "This should be much more beneficial. Now lets go! Wait, where is Trunks?" "I believe he is with Kakarot and his son Goten training." Vegeta replied. "Ah. Makes sense. Now lets go!" Jaduko got in his stance and the two started fighting again. Brudikai continued to train with his son until Trunks arrived from a portal. " Hello Brudikai hello Brock." "Hi Uncle Trunks, You've come to train with us?" Brock asked. "No I've just came to get your father and the others for a time patrol mission, there has been another ripple in time." "Great training session for Brock." Brudikai said taking off his weights. "Wha... are you sure I mean this is TIME we're talking about you know how time is very important. You of all people know a lot more than most when it comes to this stuff-' Trunks was interrupted by Brudikai pointing a finger up. "Have faith Trunks in me and your nephew." Brudikai said laughing. "Cumber Asonja and Jaduko will be accompanying us." Trunks said. Brudikai's laughter died faster than Yamcha. "Atleast work together for the sake of time." Trunks pleaded. "Fine." Brudikai gave in. "Alright, we are here." Jaduko said as he landed along with Cumber and Asonja. "What is this ripple in time about? And why do I have to come along? I'm not even part of this time gang patrol people group." Jaduko asked. " You remember those two blue people coming from the portal earlier? Their names are Towa and Mira. they've been on the run through out time stealing energy from other fighters." Trunks explained. "The man named Mira has a strange obsession with fighting me." Brudikai interjected. "Years ago a being known as the Hero of Time defeated Mira which in turn unlocked Mira's fighting spirit. On the bright side Mira would rather fight strong people than complete his mission. I think he sees Brudikai as an eternal sparring partner since Brudikai's blessing his mother gave him." Trunks continued. "I think the same people are going through the time line your universe branched off from. and if that happens too much without being checked Your universe and it's time will-" " Be erased along with every universe in omniverse." Brudikai interrupted Trunks for a dramatic effect. "Right..." Trunks replied. "So you want me to join the Time Patrol you are saying?" Jaduko replied. "If you want, Brudikai Asonja and Cumber are already apart of it." Trunks said. Asonja, who hasn't spoken in a while nor has been seen that much earlier had his arms crossed. "Not that I wanted to take part in this stupid gang meet..." he muttered. "Alright. After this mission, we could go to Conton City and sign me up. Right. Let's take care of business!" Jaduko readied himself. Brudikai walked through the portal followed by Brock Trunks and Cumber. Jaduko followed waving goodbye to his parents. They were transported to the fight between the Z-Fighters and Frieza. "So what's so abnormal?" Jaduko asked. They appeared miles away from the original battle, Trunks wasn't with them either. "The fight is going as it's supposed to be. The only problem is." Brudikai said pausing. "Us by any chance?" A pale blue woman walked from behind the rock. "SO Trunk actually managed to recruit his brother his friends and his in law. Mira your training dummy is here." "Don't talk to me in that way." Mira said walking in front of the group. "Towa waved her staff and another portal opened. These are the monkeys You've told me about? a Short final form looking Freiza Clan member with a red crown instead of Frieza's purple. (Since he's part of Jaduko's back story I think I'ma look at it then make edits to this part as I see fit.) "And you are?" Cumber asked. "Kuriza son of Freiza, Now ms Towa give me that power up blah blah blah and I'll crush these filthy monkeys!" "Destroy every one of them besides this one. I'll handle him myself." Mira pointed at Brudikai. "I wont let that happen!" Brudikai turned super saiyan. Towa waved her wand and Kuriza gained a massive power boost. (which is a wee bit stronger than our super saiyan) "You want to destroy us you say? THEN GO AHEAD AND TRY!!" Jaduko powers up to a Super Saiyan (stronger than before due to his zenkai* and begins to fight with Kuriza. Kuriza still has the upper hand but Jaduko manages to do very well in the fight. Kuriza laughed. "Hm, so you monkeys are trying to avenge your fallen comrades yes? Shows how caring and weak you guys are!" Jaduko glared at Kuriza. "Maybe the reason you call us monkeys is because the only way you can feel satisfied is verbally insulting us. Pathetic." "AGH YOU FOOL!! DIE!!" Kuriza began punching and kicking Jaduko left and right, tossing him into a mountain and breaking his arm badly. "AGHHH! MY ARM!!" Cumber Flew at Kuriza landing a huge blow to his face. Kuriza responded by flipping him into the ground with his tail. As that was going on Brudikai and Mira circled around each other. "You and I are both alike, We both love to fight strong foes, to learn that there's always someone stronger. Me being an android and your blessing of the undying we are the perfect sparing partners we are able to live forever. Think of it to get stronger with no fear of stopping by way of death." Mira said trying to get into Brud's head. "The thought of it does sound good, but someone who messes with time have no right to live. I'll end you here and now!" Brud charged at Mira who block and both matched blow for blow. Jaduko got up looking at Brudikai and Mira fighting. He then turned to Kuriza, and he powered up. "HAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" He was almost at full power and landed a hard punch on Kuriza which sent him back a bit. "AGH YOU MONKEY!!" Kuriza rushed towards Jaduko getting a gut punch. "ASONJA! TRUNKS! DO SOMETHING!!!" Trunks was alarmed and went Super Saiyan, rushing towards Frieza but getting smashed down to the ground after trying to land two punches. "AGH!" Asonja, again, was staying back. For once, he visibly looked worried. Perhaps he was used to being fearful and cowardly towards strong opponents when he, himself, was averagely strong. "He's s-so s-strong..gah.." Jaduko said as he laid on the ground, in pain. Brudikai and Mira sent shock waves across the sky from their battle. Brock finally arrived through the portal seeing whats going on and kicked Kuriza in the stomach. " DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!" "Brock?!" Brudikai said. "Brock's energy spiked up due to pure rage. (A kid Gohan sorta thing) "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" MASENKOOOOO HA!" He fired at Kuriza who tanked the blast. "Strong for a kid... Who do you belong to?" Kuriza said dusting himself off "That one fighting Mira." Towa said laughing. "His fighting spirit is cute, too bad he has to die." "My pleasure!" Kuriza said charging death beam. "Hold on Mira." Brudikai said suddenly stopping his fight and turned to face Kuriza on the ground. "TOUCH MY SON AND I'LL END YOU!" "I.... IM not afraid of you!" Brock said shaking a bit. Jaduko, with his non broken arm, grabs a senzu out of the bag and eats it. Kuriza and Towa start charging towards Brock from both sides at immense speed and Brock is frozen there. Jaduko and Brudikai both charge towards Brock and Jaduko blocks him from Kuriza while Brudikai charges him from Towa. Jaduko lands a few punches on Kuriza and blows him back a bit (yet another zenkai gives him a little more power). "Son of Frieza you say? Well he's the grandson of the Legendary Super SAIYAN!!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAH!!" Jaduko powers up into a MSSJ and lands very strong punches on Kuriza, even hurting him a bit, pushing him back. "What!?" Kuriza was caught offguard when Jaduko laid an uppercut on Kuriza, sending him flying to the ground. "I can't do much anymore. My arm, although being healed from the senzu bean, is still numb and a senzu bean doesn't heal that." Jaduko stared at his bloody arm. "These Zenkais help a bunch." Jaduko readied himself, holding his arm. Mira teleports infront of Towa as Brud Charged at her. "You won't lay a finger on her. Towa do not interfere what so ever. "Who are you to give me orders Mira..." Towa said but Mira glared at her. Towa scoffed and disappeared. Back in the cannon battle Goku finally went super saiyan and over powering Freiza. ''' Mira and Brudikai floated to the ground. " Lets continue then." Mira said. "Right." Brudikai said as he and Mira grabbed each other and got into a pushing match their auras mixing to make purple. Asonja was quite a ways back, just watching and wishing he wasn't a part of this battle. Of course, he's been rather cowardly for the past decade, and still hasn't changed. '''Back in the cannon fight Frieza is about to tell the biggest lie in anime history "Nows about the time freiza tells Goku that Namek is gunna blow in 5 minutes." Brudikai said he then went into his new transformation as seen in the last episode. "Lets end this now!" Asonja blinked a few times. "I'm not surprised that he keeps getting stronger..." He says to himself and sighs. Brudikai continued to fight Mira. "Doesn't that form require you to expel ki in order for it to not overflow within your body?" Mira said floating away from Brudikai. "What?" Brudikai starting to feel the effects. "You decided to fight me in that form and you don't even know the side effects of using it." Mira crossed his arms. "Not expelling your ki was the major down fall of your father in the cannon timeline. So go ahead expel some ki..." Brudikai flew upwards not taking his eyes off Mira. Brudikai used a super explosive wave with mini erasor cannon coming out that targeted random rocks and mountains. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." "My arm needs time to recover. If I fight now it'll just break again and not be good for fighting anymore! Senzu's don't heal that. If only Asonja wasn't as skinny as a string bean and knew how to fight. If only Gohan were here." Jaduko mumbled to himself as he held his arm, still bleeding. "BRUDIKAI! TELL ASONJA TO MAN UP! I CAN'T FIGHT WITH MY ARM IN THIS CONDITION! IT NEEDS TIME TO RECOVER BEFORE I FIGHT AGAIN!" Meanwhile, Trunks was getting beaten to a pulp by Kuriza. Jaduko couldn't help, so he watched in anger as he was getting destroyed. When Kuriza wasn't paying attention to Jaduko, he fired a ki blast using up some energy he had left, catching him off guard. With this, Trunks suddenly bashed Kuriza in the stomach and smashed him head first into a mountain. "He's the only other person who can fight Kuriza..why bring Asonja along!" Jaduko said angrily. Brock kicked Kuriza in the head and started to beat him senseless although it was damaging him too bad. Brock then head butted Kuriza into an on coming erasor cannon from Brud's ki. "I guess the only ones actually fighting are Brudikai, Brock, me and Trunks. Funny how a little boy is stronger than Asonja." Jaduko mumbled to himself. "Oh Im not I'm just fighting cuz my dad believes in me!" Brock said. Brud finished expelling ki and floated down as he did Namek was 3 minutes into its destruction. Mira was no wear to be seen. "Trunks how much longer?!" Brudikai said powering down. "2 minutes left Cmon we gotta get outa here!" Trunks said. "What about Kuriza?" Brock asked. "Theres no time!" Trunks replied. Over head the group could see Goku trying to flee the exploding Namek. "THEN HELP ME YOU F***ING IDIOTS! I CAN'T MOVE!" Jaduko yelled back. Brudikai landed on the ground and picked up Jaduko's arm. He purposely dragged him through the sharp rocks and into the portal. Brock followed as well as Trunks. After they were transported back into where they were, Jaduko had rocks all through his arm. "Thanks. You helped a lot. You can't even show that you care while your doing it." Jaduko brushed off all of the rocks. Category:Dragon Ball PD Category:U93 Category:Fan Fiction